Novas perspectivas
by charmmarauder
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy está passando por mudanças, e as âncoras que o mantinham na realidade nunca foram tão leves quanto agora. Preso em um turbilhão de pensamentos e novas sensações, ele tenta a todo custo manter sua amizade com Alvo Potter, seu companheiro e potencial interesse romântico, mas também lida com uma parcela de desejo por Rosa Weasley, a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts.
1. Capítulo 1

[POV: Scorpius]

\- Ah, que bom que você apareceu, Scorpius. Eu já tava pensando que você não viria.

Alvo estava, como sempre, me olhando com aqueles olhos gentis e divertidos que eu tanto gostava de ver. Ele fez sinal para eu me sentar ao lado dele na cadeira vazia, e joguei meus livros, penas e pergaminhos em cima da carteira.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu iria te deixar sem dupla pra esse trabalho? Que eu não iria fazer questão de aparecer pra infernizar ainda mais sua vida? – falei, rindo e começando a arrumar minhas coisas para a atividade que começaríamos em breve.

\- Eu realmente não sei, Scorpius. Você anda muito estranho – disse Alvo, pegando o pergaminho com as instruções para a poção que deveríamos preparar e entregando para mim. – Aonde você estava? Por que atrasou?

Essa era a pergunta que eu estava tentando evitar a todo custo. Eu não queria ter de respondê-la, ainda mais pensando que Alvo era uma das grandes forças motrizes de tamanha mudança no meu comportamento. É claro que ele perceberá que algo estava errado.

Não na nossa relação! Ah, não, estava tudo bem entre nós. Continuávamos conversando sobre os mesmos assuntos, rindo das mesmas piadas e relembrando todas as merdas que havíamos feito com aquele maldito vira-tempo. Mas crescer estava mudando a minha cabeça.

Eu estava diferente. Eu via as situações e as pessoas de forma diferente, refletia mais sobre tudo o que me rodeava, porque agora, percebi, tinha sensações novas.

Já era difícil ter de lidar com toda a ideia de que havíamos chegado perto de foder totalmente com o mundo bruxo no ano anterior, todos nós julgando sem entender de verdade o que havia acontecido. A culpa era um pouco de Alvo, todos sempre souberam disso, mas eu o entendia mais do que ninguém e soube, desde o princípio, que não dá pra culpar alguém por seus demônios internos. Os meus demônios, atualmente, estavam mexendo com a minha cabeça e me faziam pensar coisas que seriam vergonhosas para qualquer pessoa sã. Eles estavam fazendo com que eu me atrasasse para as aulas, parecesse estar constantemente em outro planeta (embora realmente fosse possível estar em outro planeta, segundo Parvati, nossa professora de Astrologia, eu não acho que esse seja o caso) e desse uma de louco nas situações que envolviam meus amigos. E Alvo vinha percebendo que eu estava agindo de forma estranha.

\- Eu… só não conseguia achar meu livro de poções. Daí percebi que, como eu não arrumo minhas roupas há uma semana, talvez estivesse no meio da pilha. E, bingo, estava.

O que era uma mentira deslavada. Eu nunca contaria para Alvo que o real motivo para eu me atrasar era Rosa Weasley, a ruiva mais bonita de Hogwarts.

[POV: Alvo]

\- Scorpius, agora era a raiz de bobotúbera! Por que você jogou essas escamas de dragão aí? – arranquei as instruções das mãos de Scorpius, que parecia estar no mundo da lua.

\- Desculpa, eu não prestei atenção na ordem…

\- Sim, ficou bem óbvio que você não prestou – falei, puxando o caldeirão de cima do suporte e levantando da minha cadeira. – A gente vai ter que começar tudo de novo! Que ódio.

Fui até a pia e entornei o conteúdo do caldeirão no ralo.

\- Talvez a gente conseguisse reaproveitar alguma coisa, sabe? Você não precisava ter jogado tudo fora – Scorpius falou, puxando o caldeirão da minha mão quando cheguei novamente na mesa e encaixando-o no suporte.

\- Scorpius! Você está prestando atenção em alguma coisa do que está fazendo?

A fúria tomou conta quando peguei as instruções de cima da mesa e coloquei meu dedo embaixo de um grande aviso, em letras garrafais, vermelho. Li em voz alta:

\- "Essa poção é de alta periculosidade e deve ser tratada com grande cautela. Caso algo saia errado, descarte tudo e comece-a novamente. Resultados adversos e possíveis explosões podem ser causadas, caso contrário. Informe ao professor qualquer problema na preparação". Você leu isso? Francamente.

Scorpius parecia extremamente chateado e colocou a cabeça entre os braços apoiados na carteira. Sentei novamente ao lado dele e recomecei a cortar as raizes de bobotúbera.

\- Desculpa – Scorpius falou, a voz abafada porque ainda estava com a cabeça enfiada nos braços. – Eu estou muito desatento.

\- Está desculpado. Só, por favor, me ajuda a terminar essa poção porque eu realmente preciso de nota em poções. Alguém aqui não é o menino gênio e favorito dos professores…

\- Ei, você não precisa falar assim comigo, também – Scorpius levantou a cabeça dos braços e ficou ereto. – Desculpa pelo erro. Não precisa me ofender.

\- Eu não estou ofendendo, só estou dizendo que preciso de nota em poções.

\- E me chamando de CDF.

\- Eu não preciso te chamar de CDF, Scorpius. Você é CDF. Achei que isso já era consenso.

\- Quer saber? Eu não preciso de nota em poções, Alvo – Scorpius pegou os pergaminhos, as penas e se levantou da cadeira. – Faça a poção sozinho.

Scorpius saiu andando em direção à porta, rápido como um tiro. Fiquei parado encarando o assento vazio. O que estava acontecendo? Eu sentia que estava perdendo a amizade de Scorpius como areia que escorrega pela mão. E mais do que nunca, não queria perder a amizade de Scorpius. Dava arrepios pensar que talvez, algum dia, ele fosse desaparecer e não falar mais comigo, eu passava mal de imaginar que ele não quisesse mais conversar comigo ou deitar na cama ao meu lado e ficar falando bobagens e dando risada.

Eu estava desesperado de medo de que Scorpius, de fato, estivesse cansando de mim. Logo eu, o bruxo mais fodido de toda a escola, o Potter dissidente, o que tentara arruinar o mundo bruxo por diversão no último ano. Uma sensação quente se espalhou pelo meu peito, puro pânico. Minhas mãos começaram a suar e minha frequência cardíaca acelerou, pensamentos ruins tomando conta da minha mente. Senti a crise de ansiedade chegando: o coração disparado, um calafrio, a respiração ficando difícil, um peso sobre o peito, os pensamentos ruins me assolando. O horror da falha, o sentimento de desesperança, a certeza de que eu era um caso perdido e morreria no esquecimento e na solidão. Scorpius estava cansando de mim. Ele não suportava mais ficar perto de mim.

Comecei a fazer rapidamente os exercícios de respiração com os olhos fechados. Inspiro fundo, seguro por três segundos, expiro lentamente. O coração começa a desacelerar, o calafrio começa a cessar. A ansiedade não vai tomar o controle.

Sacudi a cabeça. Não queria pensar na possibilidade de Scorpius estar cansando de mim.

\- Está tudo bem, Alvo? – a professora de poções sorriu lá da frente, sentada em sua mesa, de forma bondosa, vendo meus olhos fechados. Ela sabe que eu sou uma falha.

\- Está tudo certo. – Sorri em resposta, desejando que ela não fosse legilimente. Eu não queria ninguém sentido pena de mim. Já era bem difícil conviver com as crises.

Continuei cortando e arrumando os ingredientes em cima da mesa minuciosamente, acrescentando ao caldeirão as dosagens certas e regulando o fogo.

\- Faltam apenas cinco minutos. Comecem a colocar a poção nos frascos, só vou avaliar as envasadas.

Ainda faltavam cinco passos para terminar o preparo. O pânico mais uma vez se apoderou de meus pensamentos e eu senti a ansiedade chegando sorrateiramente. A pressão no peito, a dificuldade para respirar. Eu era uma falha.

\- Professora, não vou conseguir terminar em cinco minutos. Posso entregar atrasado?

\- Não, senhor Potter. Gostaria de lembrá-lo que na minha aula você não vai ter nenhum privilégio pelo sobrenome que carrega.

Minhas mãos suavam ainda mais enquanto eu tentava cortar o restante das folhas de mandrágora. Na pressa, a faca caiu das minhas mãos e foi parar embaixo da mesa da frente, ocupada por grifinórios. Eles riram da minha cara e chutaram a faca para ainda mais longe.

Coloquei as raízes de bobotúbera cortadas, mas logo percebi que havia jogado as escamas de dragão antes.. O mesmo erro de Scorpio.

\- O tempo acabou, queridos. Por favor, afastem-se dos caldeirões e me entreguem aqui os frascos das poções para serem analisadas.

Peguei um pouco a poção e comecei a envasar.

\- Não aceitarei sua poção, senhor Potter. Eu avisei que faltavam cinco minutos e falei para vocês envasarem antes. Esse processo faz parte do preparo.

Levantei o caldeirão, fui até a pia e joguei todo o conteúdo lá dentro. Um pequeno som de explosão ecoou pelos canos. Os grifinorios riam ainda mais, como se essa fosse a piada do século. "Alvo fez o ralo peidar!". Haha. Não.

Quando passei na frente da mesa da professora depois de lavar o caldeirão, ela olhou fixamente para os meus olhos e falou:

\- Estou muito desapontada com o seu rendimento, senhor Potter. Temo que terei de deixá-lo de recuperação na minha disciplina.

\- Desculpe, professora. – Encarei meus pés.

\- Não se desculpe, Alvo. A questão aqui não é pedir desculpas, é mostrar avanços. Preciso ver que você está entendendo o preparo de poções.

\- Eu vou melhorar. Eu consigo – falei, fechando um pouco os olhos.

\- Você está passando por algum problema?

\- Não – menti. – Está tudo bem.

Ela me olhou com uma expressão de preocupação, mas logo desviou o olhar e continuou lendo o livro que estava em sua mesa, dispensando a minha presença.

O sentimento horroroso de pressão no peito voltou. Aquela sensação quente escorreu novamente por dentro de mim e o desespero estava ali. E agora? Eu iria reprovar em poções? Isso não teria acontecido se Scorpius estivesse ali. Mas ele estaria ali se eu não tivesse sido tão arrogante com ele.

Mais uma falha. Eu era uma grande falha, em todos os aspectos da minha vida.

[FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1]


	2. Capítulo 2

[POV: SCORPIO]

Comecei a correr os olhos pela multidão, esperando que se fixassem em alguma coisa minimamente interessante. Eu estava completamente absorto nos pensamentos e no nervoso de ter abandonado Alvo no meio do preparo da prova de poções. Eu sabia que ele precisava de nota em poções. Tinha a plena consciência de que eu estava prejudicando Alvo, e não era pouco.

Mas eu também tinha medo dos sentimentos que se desenvolviam em mim pelas pessoas e da forma como meu corpo começou a reagir às situações.

Rosa Weasley era, com certeza, a garota mais linda da escola atualmente. A pele negra, os cabelos escuros e cacheados, o rosto perfeitamente moldado e um corpo que me fazia delirar. Eu lido com meus sentimentos por Rosa desde que a vi pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts, há tanto tempo.

Garotas me faziam corar no geral. Eu sempre fora tímido, e ser brincalhão era como uma válvula de escape: eu as fazia rir e elas me achavam menos idiota. Elas eram lindas e eu não tinha dúvidas de que meu corpo reagia muito bem a cada curva e a cada sorriso que eu recebia do público feminino de Hogwarts. É claro que o fato de sofrer um bullying terrível não ajudou muito com a minha popularidade, mas aqui e ali eu conseguia provocar sorrisos de vez em quando.

Mas existia algo atrapalhando a minha percepção de certo e errado, minhas noções de paixão, e este algo tinha nome e sobrenome. Alvo Severo Potter.

Eu comecei a sentir que alguma coisa estava mudada quando percebi que só estava bem ao lado dele. Ele me trazia felicidade, paz e me arrancava um sorriso facilmente. O abraço dele me fez perceber como eu amo abraços, como eu gosto da sensação de dois corpos juntos, quase como uma resistência ao mundo. Dois corpos afirmando que não, eles não vão se separar. Eles vão passar por tudo aquilo daquela forma: unidos.

E desta forma eu comecei a perceber que algo acontecia quando eu via Alvo. O corpo dele começou a provocar sensações engraçadas e esquisitas e reagir ao meu corpo. Quando ele estava por perto, minha espinha se eriçava. Se ele chegasse muito perto, minha vontade de me aproximar ainda mais não me fazia pensar em mais nada. Por vezes era constrangedor.

E eu sabia como Alvo passava por momentos difíceis. Eu percebia como era uma barra ser filho do homem mais famoso do mundo bruxo e ter nascido tão… bem, tão cheio de expectativas. Tendo que cumprir cada uma delas como se fosse um membro de uma família real bruxa imaginária.

E nos piores momentos, naqueles em que Alvo estava sendo drenado pelos acontecimentos e se encolhendo, adoecendo por conta das situações e se encurvando, a minha vontade era apenas a de encaixar meu corpo no dele e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Abraçá-lo e protegê-lo do mundo, sussurrar que eu estava ali por ele. Mas eu não fazia isso porque… ele era Alvo!

Afinal, ele sempre fora Alvo. Aquele garoto, meu amigo. O que dividia o dormitório comigo, que comandava nossas brincadeiras, que estivera ali desde que nos conhecemos no Expresso. E se eu fizesse qualquer coisa, poderia perder o meu amigo, e isso doeria mais do que qualquer coisa.

Não conseguia fixar meu olhar em nada na multidão. Nada era interessante o suficiente a ponto de distrair minha cabeça das inquietações nas quais eu mesmo me colocava. Mas, de repente, Rosa apareceu no meio do mar de alunos, descendo a escadaria. Eu sorri, observando-a de longe e sem que ela me visse.

Ao mesmo tempo, do lado oposto, subindo as escadarias das masmorras, Alvo surgiu. Eles estavam andando paralelamente, mas ambos apresentavam aparências completamente distintas. Rosa sorria, apresentando no rosto uma expressão de pura satisfação. Eu tinha certeza de que ela acabara de gabaritar mais uma prova de uma das dezenas de matérias às quais ela se matriculara.

Alvo, por sua vez, estava cabisbaixo e andava curvado. Protegia ferrenhamente o rosto de olhares curiosos, o que me fez achar que chorava. E eu sabia o motivo do choro. Eu estava sendo o maior babaca de todos os tempos. Aquela maldita avaliação de poções.

Num certo momento, Alvo viu que eu estava parado na entrada do Salão Principal e estagnou. Ele me viu parado ali, olhando para ele, e me lançou um olhar mortal. Aquilo fez com que algo dentro de mim se soltasse e senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Eu não queria machucar Alvo, mas já o fizera.

Ele deu meia volta e andou até as escadarias rapidamente, descendo-as novamente de dois em dois e desaparecendo de vista. Desviei meu olhar para Rosa.

Ela viu que eu a olhava e sorriu desdenhosamente. Passou do meu lado, fez questão de dar uma risadinha e continuou andando para dentro do Salão Principal. Ela carregava vários livros e uma mochila que parecia pesada nas costas. Quando chegou numa mesa, jogou tudo em cima dela e sentou-se, puxando um pergaminho de dentro da mochila e começando a lê-lo. Mais uma vez estudando feito louca. Mais uma vez ela queria atingir todas as notas máximas em todas as matérias.

Percebi que ainda estava ali, perdido em pensamentos, quando um garoto trombou em mim para entrar no Salão Principal. Eu não podia ir para o meu quarto, porque provavelmente Alvo estava lá chorando e eu realmente não queria ser indelicado naquele momento. Decidindo pelo caminho mais fácil, saí pelas portas duplas da entrada do castelo e fui me sentar no pátio principal.

O problema foi que calculei errado a distância de uma poça de água da chuva intermitente que caía sobre o castelo e enfiei o meu pé dentro dela. Afundei até os tornozelos, rapidamente levantando meus pés. Mas não fui rápido o bastante: meus tênis e minhas meias estavam encharcados e muito desconfortáveis.

Droga. Eu tinha que voltar ao dormitório para trocar de sapatos.

[POV: ALVO]

Ele estava lá, só olhando para mim, como se dissesse "ei, Alvo, seu asno, olha só como eu não preciso de você!". Ele parecia estar feliz pela vingança agradável que conseguira de mim. E ele só me afundava mais e mais no abismo tenebroso no qual a ansiedade já me atirara.

Consegui controlar o nó em minha garganta por todo o trajeto do saguão principal até a entrada do Salão Comunal. Falei a senha com a voz embargada para a parede, correndo para o meu quarto sem nem parar para ver quem estava nas poltronas. Eu já estava chorando no trajeto, e foi difícil controlar os soluços. Eu sou uma falha: eu não consigo manter amizades, não consigo ser minimamente suportável e definitivamente não consigo passar em Poções.

Joguei meu corpo na cama e afundei meu rosto no travesseiro, os soluços abafados pelo contato com o pano. Encolhi meu corpo, abraçando o travesseiro, e me cobri até a cabeça. Eu queria sumir do mundo, fingir que minha existência fora extinguida. A vida de todos seria mais fácil se eu não estivesse ali, atormentando a cada vez que falava, olhava, me mexia, respirava…

Passei minutos agoniantes com o batimento cardíaco acelerado e a cabeça explodindo de dor pelo choro excessivo que se derramava dos meus olhos e contraía meus músculos do rosto. Até que ouvi a porta do quarto se mexer.

"Pronto. Era tudo o que eu precisava. No momento mais miserável da minha semana, talvez da minha existência, alguém vai entrar aqui para constatar que, de fato, Alvo Severo Potter é a maior fraude que o mundo bruxo já viu e chora feito criança sem doce."

A pessoa entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Segurei o choro e tentei ficar o mais quieto possível, mas os soluços denunciavam que eu estivera chorando. Abafá-los era pior do que se eu apenas deixasse que eles saíssem.

Tentei ouvir atentamente para onde a pessoa se encaminharia, para saber quem era. Ouvi os passos se aproximando da minha cama devagar, calmamente. O andar acusava que aquela só podia ser uma pessoa, uma que eu não queria ver tão cedo.

Um corpo pesado sentou-se na minha cama, na altura da minha barriga encolhida, fazendo pressão para baixo em meu colchão e curvando-o um pouco. Continuei com os olhos fechados, a cabeça no travesseiro e sem me mexer, apenas pelos soluços ocasionais. Uma mão encostou-se em minha barriga por cima das cobertas e começou a acariciá-la. Acho que a intenção era acariciar meus ombros, mas no lugar deles, pelo ângulo em que eu me curvara, estava a minha barriga.

A sensação foi tão boa que o choro cessou e senti um calor ferrenho sair dali e passar para cada extremidade do meu corpo. A cada vez em que a mão se mexia, eu sentia novas ondas de energia passando por mim e me fazendo acreditar que talvez, em uma possibilidade muito ínfima, eu poderia ter momentos felizes ainda nesta vida. E eu sabia muito bem a quem pertencia a mão que me acariciava e me fazia sentir tão bem.

Scorpio Malfoy não precisava me tocar para que sensações e movimentos involuntários acontecessem em mim. Ele era um frasco cheio de uísque de fogo que era injetado em mim a cada sorriso que me dava, a cada vez que eu o pegava me olhando em situações rotineiras e a cada vez que se preocupava comigo nos momentos em que eu não sabia mais a que me agarrar enquanto caía. Scorpio acabou sendo o único que se importava de verdade com os meus sentimentos em Hogwarts.

Eu queria poder afastar todos os meus sentimentos odiando-o, queria ter a força para traçar uma linha e deixá-lo do lado da amizade, mas eu não conseguia mais esconder que Scorpio provocava em mim sentimentos que não faziam parte da ordem da amizade. Scorpio me fazia querer senti-lo, colocar minhas mãos em lugares em que amigos não deveriam se tocar, sentir meus lábios nos dele.

Foi quando ele decidiu levantar as cobertas que a carícia cessou e Scorpio ficou vermelho feito pimenta. Envergonhado, levantou-se da cama e ficou apenas me encarando, penetrando aqueles olhos nos meus. Estava ali tudo o que eu precisava saber: o arrependimento, as lágrimas que não chegaram a escorrer, mas que definitivamente estavam ali, e a honestidade em sua expressão. Percebi que aquilo também o machucara.

– Alvo, eu me irritei com o que você falou, mas não tinha o menor direito de…

– Está tudo bem, Scorpio. Eu ia falhar nessa matéria de qualquer jeito. Acabou sendo mais… honesto desse jeito. Eu não aprendi nada em Poções. – Afundei novamente meu rosto no travesseiro e senti novas ondas de lágrimas passando para os meus olhos. – Eu sou uma fraude, Scorpio.

– Eu não permito que diga isso sobre você mesmo – falou Scorpio, aproximando-se novamente e sentando-se ao meu lado, o corpo dele bem próximo do meu. – Você não é uma fraude, Alvo. Você é muito inteligente. Só precisa de um empurrãozinho para perceber que é capaz de passar pelas provas. O que falta a você é autoconfiança.

– Não consigo confiar em mim mesmo, Scorpio. Eu não consigo confiar em nada do que faço. – Novos soluços tomaram conta de mim e lágrimas gordas escorriam para o travesseiro.

Scorpio abaixou-se para tirar os sapatos e as meias. Logo depois disso, senti os braços de Scorpio ao meu redor. Calor percorreu meu corpo novamente e senti que tudo em mim pulsava. Devagar, ele foi me envolvendo em um abraço e deitou-se na cama, envolvendo-me com o corpo dele. Afagava meus cabelos com ternura. Ele aproximava o rosto do meu cabelo e meu coração pareceu que ia parar. Eu não sabia qual era a regra para aquilo. Como eu deveria reagir?

Senti os lábios dele em meus ouvidos antes de ouvir o que ele tinha para me dizer.

– Você não é uma fraude. Você é uma pessoa ótima, Alvo. Só precisa acreditar um pouco mais em si mesmo e saber que é capaz – sussurrou, o ar que ele respirava fazendo cócegas em meu pescoço e o calor de seu hálito esquentando minha alma. – Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ficar bem. Confie em mim: você vai conseguir sair dessa.

Ficamos ali por algum tempo. Aquilo era mais eficiente do que qualquer terapia que eu já fizera na vida, aquele calor aconchegante, sentir o corpo dele no meu. Mas percebi que ele não estava encostando todas as partes em mim, apenas o tronco e as pernas. Talvez por vergonha, o ventre de Scorpio estava bem preservado, encolhido, sem me tocar. Assim mesmo, tudo o que eu queria era ficar ali para sempre, sentindo tudo o que eu sentia, apreciando o aroma doce e amadeirado que o corpo dele parecia exalar o tempo todo.

Por fim, decidi que precisávamos conversar sobre o que acontecera. Levantei meu rosto e ele automaticamente levantou-se e sentou-se ao meu lado novamente, o corpo dele longe do meu.

– Eu posso te ajudar a estudar para a recuperação de Poções, Alvo. Podemos fazer quantas poções você precisar até conseguir envasar uma com perfeição. – Ele olhou para mim, parecendo esforçar-se muito para ficar ali ao meu lado.

– Eu agradeceria muito se você pudesse fazer isso por mim – falei, sentando-me próximo dele na cama. O corpo dele automaticamente reagiu, afastando-se um pouco. – Mas é exatamente isso que não entendo. Como você pode estar tão diferente comigo? Por que está fazendo isso?

– Isso o quê? – Scorpio encarou os próprios pés, sem conseguir nem erguer o rosto.

– Você sabe do que estou falando… não sabe? – falei, calmamente. – Tem alguma coisa diferente. Você está sempre distante, parece não me ouvir, está sempre querendo se afastar de mim… isso tudo só me faz pensar que você está cansado de me ter como seu amigo. Eu dou tanto trabalho assim?

– Alvo, você não dá trabalho algum. Você é o meu melhor amigo no mundo! Eu não acredito que esteja pensando isso sobre nós – Scorpio pareceu chocado, mas manteve a cabeça baixa.

– Então fale para mim que nada está acontecendo. Olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que não tem nada atrapalhando nossa amizade.

Scorpio continuou encarando os próprios pés, até que finalmente, depois de uma longa pausa, olhou nos meus olhos e pude ver angústia ali também. Ele também estava lutando contra alguma coisa.

– Alvo, não tem nada atrapalhando nossa amizade. Na verdade, agora, tudo o que eu mais quero na vida é estar ao seu lado. – Ele se aproximou um pouco de mim, mas sem que nenhuma parte dos nossos corpos se tocasse.

Eu queria poder acreditar que não tinha nada nos impedindo de ser amigos, mas estava sendo cada vez mais difícil ver Scorpio se afastando de mim daquela forma.

– Eu não consigo acreditar em você – falei, ainda encarando os olhos dele. – Mas acho que se não acredito nem em mim mesmo, vai ser difícil mesmo acreditar nas pessoas, não é?

Ele riu um pouco e desviou o olhar, dando um soquinho no meu ombro e deixando que a mão caísse perto do meu braço. Passou gentilmente os dedos por ali.

– Acho que estamos no caminho para a autoconfiança aqui, Alvo. Você vai conseguir chegar lá, só precisa seguir as placas certas para não se perder. Basicamente, não dirija como o seu tio Rony.

Nós dois caímos na gargalhada e por alguns momentos parecia que tudo voltara ao normal. Scorpio estava ali, fazendo com que eu risse e tivesse um pouco menos de tristeza por mais uma recuperação. Saindo dali iríamos para o jantar, comeríamos até abrir o cinto da calça e voltaríamos para o quarto para contarmos mais piadas até cairmos no sono. Mas o mundo não era mais o de nossas infâncias e eu sentia que as coisas estavam diferentes. Isso nunca mais aconteceria.

– Eu sinto saudades de dar risada com você, sabia? Suas piadas ruins são o que me mantém são – falei, num arroubo de coragem.

– Talvez este, então, seja o motivo para a sua óbvia falta de sanidade, Alvo. Minhas piadas são muito boas. Se é preciso que elas sejam ruins para que você seja são…

E mais uma vez nós rimos ali, sentados na cama, na pequena galáxia que compreendia a minha felicidade. Scorpio era um corpo celeste importantíssimo dentro dela, reinando como o Sol, fazendo-me girar ao seu redor e me trazendo calor na escuridão fria e solitária do resto da galáxia.

– Está afim de jantar? Depois daquela prova, preciso comer – falei, limpando o rosto e levantando-me rapidamente de um salto.

– Você precisa comer o tempo todo, não tem nada a ver com a prova – respondeu Scorpio, rindo. – Vamos comer, então.

E enquanto andávamos pelo quarto em direção à porta, eu soube, mais do que nunca, que nós jamais seríamos os mesmos amigos de antes.


End file.
